Replay stop
by Totchou
Summary: Dir En GreyToshiya sort avec Akane mais en même temps avec Die et ne sait plus quoi faire pour les départager, il décide donc de les garder tous les deux
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Replay… stop

**Auteur:** Taki Chan

**Sources**: Dir En Grey

**Genre:** Sombre, romance, yaoi, Angst, hétéro

**Couples :** Pour l'instant, Die/Toshiya, Toshiya/Akane

**Disclaimers **: Personne n'est à moi sauf Akane

**Bonne lecture **

Il faisait nuit. Une nuit noire. Une nuit sans lune. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait aussi sombre. Pourtant Toshiya aimait les nuits aussi sombres comme celle-là. Mais là c'était différent. Il se sentait… oppressé, angoissé. Bien sûr, il avait toujours été quelqu'un d'angoissé, même s'il ne le montrait pas, il avait ses propres peurs, ses propres cauchemars, ses propres angoisses, ses propres ombres qui lui collaient à la peau. Seulement, il avait une personne pour lui faire oublier. Cette personne ne faisait pas partie des Dir En Grey à proprement parler. Evidemment, il tenait beaucoup aux membres de son groupe, mais ce n'était pas pareil avec elle… Elle… sa première fan… Elle la seule qui le comprenait vraiment en plus de Die… Elle… son amante et sa confidente…

Le problème c'est que maintenant elle avait toujours autant de place dans son cœur, c'est vrai. Il aimait énormément Akane mais… une autre personne occupait son cœur également. Cette personne dormait à côté de lui en ce moment même, le serrant contre lui, paisiblement endormie. Toshiya écoutait le rythme de sa respiration et se sentait bercé par celle-ci. Il avait toujours aimé écouter les gens dormir, c'est pour ça qu'il n'aimait pas dormir seul.

Toshiya soupira et caressa distraitement les cheveux de Die. Die… c'était lui qui avait ravi une partie de son cœur qui aurait normalement dû appartenir entièrement à Akane, mais c'était impossible. Même s'il tenait beaucoup à Akane, il aimait Die. Il s'en était rendu compte cette nuit.

Il y'a un mois, Die était venu le trouver chez lui en pleurs. Toshiya, inquiet de l'état de son meilleur ami, l'avait aussitôt invité à entrer. Après un petit remontant que lui avait préparé le bassiste (c'est-à-dire une Vodka-Wisky), Die lui avait tout raconté. Qu'il venait de se faire largué par sa dernière conquête, une certaine Sakura. Il s'était alors rendu compte qu'il en avait marre de se voiler la face avec toutes ces filles qui ne faisaient pas le poids.

Toshiya, qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce que son ami lui avait dit à cause de sa voix entrecoupée de sanglots, lui avait demandé de quoi il parlait exactement. Die avait alors relevé la tête vers le brun et l'avait embrassé. Toshiya, complètement abasourdi par la réaction du roux s'était aussitôt dégagé et lui avait demandé ce qui lui arrivait.

« -Je t'aime Totchi. J'ai lutté contre ça mais rien n'y fait »

C'était les mots que Die lui avait dit. Le jeune bassiste l'avait regardé et avait lu la plus grande sincérité dans ses yeux brouillés par les larmes.

Ces mots… Il s'en rappellerait toute sa vie. Jamais on ne lui avait dit qu'on l'aimait avec tant de sincérité, jamais… personne… pas même Akane. Akane lui avait montré bien des fois qu'elle l'aimait, mais jamais elle ne le lui avait dit.

C'est en partie pour cela que ces mots… il n'avait pas réussi à se les enlever de la tête. Il n'avait pas su quoi faire. Bien sûr il aimait beaucoup Die, et l'homosexualité ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Au contraire, avant d'avoir rencontré Akane, il était lui-même persuadé qu'il finirait sa vie avec un garçon.

Et si ce garçon était Die ? Seulement… il y avait Akane. Il ne pouvait décidément pas se séparer d'elle. Ni de Die… Il l'avait comprit aujourd'hui. Il l'avait compris quand il était venu le voir quelques heures plus tôt.

Toshiya l'avait regardé avec une telle détresse au fond des yeux que Die l'avait aussitôt pris dans ses bras. Il s'était mis à pleurer. Die lui avait demandé ce qu'il lui arrivait. Toshiya lui avait alors tout raconté. Ses peurs, ses angoisses, ses doutes. Non seulement sur ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui mais aussi à propos de sa relation avec Akane. En effet, en ce moment, ils se voyaient très peu. Lui avec les répétitions incessantes et la préparation de leur prochain album et elle avec la préparation de son nouveau spectacle de danse.

Pendant ces périodes de travail incessantes et de pression assez difficile à supporter, il avait toujours besoin de quelqu'un pour l'épauler, pour le soutenir. Jusque là, Akane avait parfaitement joué ce rôle, mais maintenant… Que devait-t-il faire ? Serait-ce trop demander à Die de lui prêter son épaule ? Serait-ce trop lui demander de le soutenir ?

Il baissa la tête, soudain honteux de telles pensées. Il avait l'impression de ne pas respecter les sentiments que le roux éprouvait pour lui, il avait même l'impression de le salir, voir de le trahir. C'était comme s'il ne méritait pas qu'un être aussi gentil que Die soit amoureux de lui.

Die lui avait prit le visage et l'avait obligé à le regarder et le bassiste avait eu la surprise de le voir sourire avec sincérité et tendresse.

« -Quoique tu fasses, je t'aimerai toujours petit tenshi » Lui avait-il dit avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le bassiste au début n'avait pas répondu, légèrement tendu et ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, de peur de vexer le guitariste. Puis, Die avait léché discrètement ses lèvres qui s'étaient ouvertes par instinct et ils avaient échangé un baiser doux et tendre comme un nuage.

Après leur baiser, Die lui avait assuré qu'il ne tenterait jamais rien qui puisse le mettre mal à l'aise. Mais Toshiya ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et avait collé impétueusement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Die l'avait donc emmené dans sa chambre et ils avaient passé une nuit magnifique. Le guitariste avait été très doux, et lorsqu'il avait pris Toshiya, il y avait tant d'amour dans ses yeux qu'il en aurait presque pleuré. Jamais on ne l'avait regardé comme ça, comme s'il était un trésor inestimable, pas même Akane.

C'était en croisant ce regard que Toshiya avait compris qu'il aimait le guitariste, autant qu'il aimait Akane. Il les aimait tous les deux, d'un amour différent, mais d'un amour pur et innocent. Bien évidemment, il se doutait que cet amour ferait souffrir Die, et Akane, si elle l'apprenait. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si elle l'apprenait. C'était sûr qu'il la perdrait, et ça il ne le voulait en aucun cas. Non seulement, elle ne voudrait plus lui parler mais surtout ne plus le voir. Toshiya avait toujours trouvé qu'Akane était la personne la plus adorable qu'on puisse trouver sur cette terre. C'est ce qu'il avait pensé dés leur première rencontre.

**Flash back (3 ans plus tôt)**

Toshiya n'arrêtait pas de sautiller frénétiquement et impatiemment devant la porte du studio.

-Toshiya calme toi un peu. Fit Kaoru.

-Mais on va rencontrer une fan. Notre première vraie rencontre avec une fan, qui est en plus la colocataire de Shinya ! Vous ne trouvez pas ça excitant. J'ai toujours voulu être proche de nos fans alors là, si on a l'occasion d'en rencontrer une et en plus si elle est amie avec Shin Chan, c'est forcément une fille bien.

-Ecoute Toshiya. Ce serait gentil d'éviter de l'effrayer en lui sautant dessus. Fit Shinya

-Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

-Que tu peux parfois faire peur à toujours sauter sur les gens comme ça. Grommela Kyo.

-Je suis juste expansif. Se défendit le brun.

-Il y'a une différence entre être expansif et câliner tout le monde. Se moqua Die.

-En tout cas, je vous en supplie ne faîtes rien qui pourrait la rendre mal à l'aise. Ne me faites pas regretter d'avoir accepté de vous la présenter. Akane est une personne vraiment adorable et même si vous êtes mes amis, je ne vous permettrai pas de la blesser. Fit le jeune batteur.

Les quatre autres membres le regardèrent bizarrement.

-Quoi ?

-Dis donc Shinya, tu ne serais pas amoureux par hasard ? Fit Die

-Pas du tout.

-Tu mens très mal. Fit Toshiya avec un sourire. En plus tu rougis.

-Bon laissez le un peu tranquille. Fit le Leader. Sinon on n'y sera jamais.

-Ouais. Plus vite ce sera fini, mieux ce sera. Maugréa le petit chanteur.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de la rencontrer, mais Kyo n'était jamais à l'aise avec les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas et avait beaucoup de mal à donner sa confiance à quelqu'un d'étranger à leur groupe.

-Ne t'en fais pas Kyo. Tu vas l'adorer. Fit Shinya.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble 30 minutes plus tard. Ca aurait pu durer moins longtemps mais c'était sans compter sur Toshiya qui avait manqué d'être à l'origine d'un accident à force de faire le pitre dans la voiture.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'appartement et entrèrent. Shinya d'abord, puis les quatre autres membres du groupe.

-Tadaima. Fit-il d'une voix douce.

-Okaeri. Lui répondit une voix claire.

Toshiya fut subjugué devant la vision presque féerique qui arriva devant lui. Akane était une jeune fille qui devait avoir à peu près 18-19 ans. Elle avait la peau blanche, rivalisant avec de la nacre, des cheveux noirs comme l'ébène coupés courts et en dégradé parsemés de mèches couleur chocolat, deux grands yeux onix les fixait avec une lueur de légère appréhension. Mais ce qui avait le plus frappé Toshiya, c'était son sourire, un sourire pure, doux, innocent et légèrement timide.

Elle portait un débardeur à une bretelles rayé blanc et noir, un short noir et des loose socks, une noire une avec des rayures noires et blanches qui tombaient sur des chaussures noires à semelles compensées. Elle avait aussi un piercing au nombril et un anneau à la lèvre relié à son oreille droite par une chaîne en argent.

Toshiya ne put s'empêcher de la trouver adorable. Shinya avait raison, et il comprenait pourquoi il en parlait avec tant de tendresse dans le regard.

Le jeune batteur s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue sous les regards étonnés des quatre autres. Shinya ne marquait jamais son affection en public d'habitude, mais en voyant l'aura de candeur et d'innocence qu'elle dégageait, Die se dit que même Satan jetterait ses armes face à elle.

Shinya prit la jeune fille par l'épaule et la fit avancer face à ses amis.

-Les amis je vous présente ma colocataire et amie d'enfance, Tashiro Akane.

-Bonsoir. Je suis enchantée de vous connaître. Fit la jeune fille en faisant un courbette.

-« KAWAIIIII » Pensèrent Die et Toshiya de concert.

-Enchanté Tashiro-san. Fit Kaoru en s'approchant.

-Laissez moi deviner. Vous êtes Niikura-san c'est ça ?

Kaoru aquiesca, légèrement étonné.

-Et vous, vous êtes Ando-san. Fit-elle en se tournant vers Die.

-Euh… oui.

-Vous, vous êtes Hara-san.

-C'est ça. Lui fit-il avec un sourire.

-Et vous, vous êtes Nimura-kun. Fit-elle en s'avançant vers Kyo.

-Hn. Fit Kyo avec méfiance, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de la trouver charmante avec son sourire.

-Je suis vraiment ravie de vous connaître, j'avais hâte de vous rencontrer.

Toshiya s'approcha et la prit par l'épaule.

-Mais nous aussi. En tout cas, Shinya, elle a l'œil.

-Toshiya, c'est moi ou Shinya t'avait demandé de ne pas l'embêter ? Demanda Die amusé.

-Oh ne vous en faîtes pas Ando-san. Ca ne me dérange pas. Fit Akane.

-Tu sais tu peux m'appeler Die. Fit le guitariste avec une petite grimace. Et surtout tu peux me tutoyer car sinon ça me donne un coup de vieux.

-Mais tu es vieux Die. Ricana Toshiya.

-Toi la sangsue la ferme.

-Allez, arrêtez de vous chamailler. Fit Kaoru, autoritaire.

Akane le regarda admirative.

-Quoi ? Fit-il un peu gêné de se faire regarder comme ça.

-Je trouve juste que tu fais un très bon leader Kaoru-san.

-Oh je t'en prie, appelle moi Kaoru.

-D'accord. Dans ce cas appelez moi Akane. Fit-elle à l'adresse des deux guitaristes.

-Et moi, et moi je peux ? Fit Toshiya.

-Bien sûr. Fit Akane en lui souriant. Je peux t'appeler Toshiya ?

-Evidemment.

Shinya leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Kyo les regardait, amusé. Soudain, il vit la jeune fille s'approcher de lui.

-Et… Je peux t'appeler Kyo ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Si tu veux. Fit-il en lui souriant.

C'est étrange, il n'en n'avait pas l'habitude, mais il se sentait en confiance avec elle. Il s'attendait plutôt à une hystérique, mais elle était naturelle et pas du tout comme il l'avait imaginée.

-Bon et si on passait à table, j'ai préparé pleins de choses pour vous. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Fit Akane.

-Vous allez voir, c'est un vrai cordon bleu. Fit Shinya

-Arrête un peu tes bêtises Shin-chan. Fit-elle en rougissant.

Elle les conduisit au salon, une grande pièce décorée à la japonaise et faiblement éclairée, lui donnant ainsi une atmosphère assez intime et chaleureuse. Une table basse était entourée d'un canapé et de fauteuils en cuir noir en face d'une télévision à écran plat sur un meuble rangeant une console de jeux et une multitude de dvds et de jeux vidéo. Sur le mur de droite, se trouvaient un piano et un étendoir en bambou qui cachait un petit bureau avec un ordinateur portable, sur le mur en face, une grande baie vitrée donnait sur un balcon à terrasse avec une table de jardin noire et six chaises. A chaque coin du salon, un lampadaire envoyait une lumière diffuse et enfin, à gauche une cuisine à l'américaine dans les tons beiges était visible. Sur le bar de la cuisine, il y avait… -Toshiya ouvrit de grands yeux- tous leurs plats préférés !

Il y avait un plat gigantesque de spaghettis à la carbonara pour Shinya. Evidemment le batteur avait un petit appétit, mais il lui avait dit que Die était un gros mangeur et elle comptait donc sur lui pour l'aider à finir les pâtes. Dans un plat à côté, il y avait plusieurs petites omelettes au fromage, un des aliments préférés de Die. Ensuite un gyudon curry pour Kaoru, des ramens pour Toshiya plus une grande bouteille de jus végétal et enfin, une grand saladier avec de la laitue, une plat remplit de saucisses pour Kyo et une assiette avec… des pattes de scorpion.

Kyo s'approcha du bar et vit l'assiette, il se tourna vers Akane.

-Tu… tu as préparé ça pour moi ?

-Oui pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ?

-Si si mais… Ca ne t'a pas dégoûté ?

-J'ai une sainte horreur des scorpions. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Assura-t-elle en voyant l'air horrifié de Kyo. Ils étaient déjà morts quand je les ai préparé et puis ça m'a aidé à affronter ma peur de ces bestioles. En plus je les ai fait rien que pour toi.

Kyo la remercia, touché par le geste.

-Non mais franchement Shinya, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne voulais pas nous la présenter. C'est un canon, super doué en cuisine et en plus qui est fan de nous. C'est la femme parfaite quoi. S'exclama Toshiya.

Akane rougit sous le compliment et Kaoru et Die regardèrent Toshiya l'air de dire « mais quel boulet celui là »

-Pour que justement elle ne soit pas gênée par tes paroles de dom Juan, abruti. Répondit Shinya.

-Laisse Shinya c'est pas grave. Dit-elle en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

-Mais Akane. Tu as préparé tout ça pour nous ? Il ne fallait pas ! Ca a dû te prendre toute la journée. Dit Kaoru.

-Oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'adore cuisiner. C'est une de mes passions avec la danse.

-Tu es danseuse ? Demanda Kyo.

-Oui. Je passe le concours pour devenir professionnelle.

-A seulement 18 ans ? Ouah chapeau. S'exclama Die admiratif.

-Tu pourras nous faire une petite démonstration ? Demanda Toshiya. Aie ! Die ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

-Parce que tu es vraiment insortable. Kaoru rappelle moi pourquoi on l'a prit dans le groupe ?

-Parce qu'il est doué à la basse. Fit Kaoru amusé.

-Je vous remercie. Fit Toshiya en boudant.

-Bon et si on passait à table ? Fit Akane. Vous devez mourir de faim.

Ils passèrent une soirée très agréable, à discuter et à rire des pitreries de Die et Toshiya. Ils faisaient vraiment la paire ces deux là. Ils apprirent également beaucoup de choses sur Akane. Qu'elle venait de Osaka comme Shinya, et qu'elle était partie avec lui pour Tokyo car elle ne voulait pas se séparer de son ami d'enfance, qu'elle avait commencé à danser depuis l'âge de 6 ans, commençant par de la danse classique qu'elle avait pratiqué pendant deux ans, suivis de 10 ans de danse moderne. Enfin, qu'elle suivait le groupe depuis ses début, c'est-à-dire depuis 3 ans et que la chanson qu'elle préférait était Yokan.

Enfin, vers 1 heure du matin, les membres du groupe partirent non sans avoir remercier chaleureusement Shinya et Akane. Quand ils furent seuls dans l'appartement, Shinya demanda.

-Alors comment tu les trouves ?

-Ils sont adorables.

-Je suis désolée pour le comportement de Toshiya. Je l'avais pourtant prévenu et il m'avait assuré qu'il saurait se tenir. S'excusa Shinya.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Au moins il était naturel et je préfère ça. Kaoru a vraiment beaucoup de charisme, il mérite d'être votre leader et on dirait qu'il se comporte comme un grand frère avec vous c'est vraiment touchant. Die est très drôle et vraiment mignon. Mais celui que je préfère c'est Kyo, il est vraiment trop kawai ! Je suis contente qu'on s'entende bien, j'avais peur qu'il me déteste.

-Oui c'est étonnant de sa part, il donne très difficilement sa confiance. Mais dis donc toi, je croyais que tu préférais Toshiya ?

-Ben oui, c'est celui que j'admire le plus.

-Pourtant tu as été plutôt tendue avec lui non ?

-Ben tu crois que c'est facile d'être naturel devant une personne qu'on admire énormément ? Je ne pense pas que tu aurais été très naturel en voyant Yoshiki d'X Japan. Fit-elle en souriant.

-C'est vrai.

La jeune fille s'étira et dit.

-En tout cas, vraiment merci j'ai passé une soirée géniale. Je ne m'imaginais pas passer une soirée aussi agréable avec mon meilleur ami et mes idoles .

-Mais de rien, tu as tant fait pour moi Akane, je te devais bien ça.

-Ce qui est sûr. Fit-elle en regardant la table vide, c'est que j'ai eu raison de me donner tout ce mal, ce sont de vrais ogres, regarde ils ont tout mangé.

-Tu mets Toshiya et Die dans une cuisine, ils dévastent tout. Alors tu pensent bien que pour eux voir tous leurs plats préférés c'était le paradis.

Akane éclata de rire.

**Fin du flash back**

Toshiya sourit en repensant à leur première rencontre, il avait vraiment eu l'impression de tout faire foirer. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il avait eu comme une sorte de coup de foudre et il avait fallu qu'il se comporte comme un idiot maîtrisé par ses hormones, elle lui plaisait vraiment pourtant. Il était bien loin de s'imaginer qu'il sortirait avec elle 6 mois plus tard et que Akane deviendrait en quelque sorte la mascotte du groupe.

A cette pensée, Toshiya se sentit encore plus mal. Il se demandait lequel des deux souffrirait le plus. Die qui devait le partager avec une amie chère, et la souffrance que cela lui causerait de le voir embrasser Akane, de le voir avec Akane comme il est avec lui, ou alors Akane si elle apprenait qu'il la trompait avec Die.

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir lequel des deux il devrait quitter pour les faire moins souffrir… Mais quel idiot ! Aucun des deux bien sûr ! S'il quittait Die pour Akane, son meilleur ami en serait anéanti et l'ambiance du groupe en pâtirait, et s'il quittait Akane pour Die, là tout le monde lui en voudrait. Shinya pour avoir brisé son amie d'enfance. Kyo, qui avec le temps était devenu son confident et Kaoru qui verrait son groupe choir plus bas que terre.

S'il quittait Akane pour Die, il n'aurait personne pour le consoler, pour l'aider, pour le soutenir, pas même Kaoru car même s'il ne l'avait jamais dit, il considérait Akane comme sa petite sœur. Peut-être qu'il devait quitter Die…

Toshiya secoua la tête. Non, il ne pouvait décidément pas faire ça. Il les aimait tous les deux, autant l'un que l'autre. Il voulait les garder pour lui. Soudain, le bassiste sentit son amant remuer légèrement.

-Hum… Totchi ?

-Oui ?

-Tu ne dors pas ? Ca va ?

-Oui ne t'en fait pas. Je réfléchissais juste.

-Toshiya ?

-Oui ?

-Tu… vas rester avec moi ? Demanda le roux avec appréhension. Toshiya réfléchit quelques instants.

-Oui Die. Je reste. Fit-il en lui embrassant légèrement les lèvres.

Die lui sourit et se rendormit, le serrant contre lui.

A SUIVRE

Taki Chan : Bonjour à tous. Voici ma première fanfic sur une de mes passions, le groupe Dir En Grey. C'est ma toute première dessus, je suis novice donc j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Cette fic sera assez dark, plus dark que ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je remercie au passage Hikari No Namida qui a gentiment proposé de béta lecter cette fic. Merci ma tite Miss Warumomo je t'adore Voilà si vous voulez mettre des commentaires, allez y


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:** Replay… stop

**Auteur:** Taki Chan

**Sources**: Dir En Grey

**Genre:** Sombre, romance, yaoi, Angst, hétéro

**Couples :** Pour l'instant, Die/Toshiya, Toshiya/Akane

**Disclaimers **: Personne n'est à moi sauf Akane

**Bonne lecture **

Toshiya marchait dans le couloir du local de répétition qui menait à la salle de danse où Akane devait répéter pour son spectacle, selon les dires de Shinya. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et hésita à entrer, une sorte d'angoisse mêlée de remords lui noua l'estomac. Ce matin, il avait laissé Die seul alors qu'il lui avait promis qu'il resterait auprès de lui. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher quand il s'était réveillé ce matin. En voyant le corps nu de Die à côté de lui, il avait senti comme un poids sur son cœur. Bien sûr, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait l'amour avec l'homme qu'il aimait, mais il avait réalisé soudainement qu'il venait de tromper Akane et il avait eu peur. Il s'était senti dégoûté de lui-même.

Il était donc parti, laissant un morceau de papier froid et impersonnel, tellement en contraste avec ce qu'il ressentait pour le guitariste.

Sorti de l'appartement de Die, il avait arpenté le quartier et avait atterrit dans un café miteux. Après avoir commander un café sans sucre, il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé entre Die et lui, aux conséquences que cela aurait sur le groupe, sur sa relation avec Akane, et surtout sur sa relation avec Die. Le jeune bassiste se prit la tête dans les mains. Ca serait tellement plus simple s'il n'aimait plus Akane ou s'il n'aimait pas Die. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il tombe amoureux de deux personnes à la fois ? Il ferait mieux de les quitter tous les deux pour éviter qu'il n'y ait trop de casse. Mais Toshiya était connu pour être quelqu'un d'égoïste et il voulait les garder tous les deux.

Le bassiste fut tiré de ses pensées par une voix claire qui filtrait à travers la porte. Il l'ouvrit légèrement et vit sa petite amie en train de danser sur une chanson de Mylène Farmer. Le bassiste avait toujours adoré regarder Akane danser. Il oubliait tout quand il la regarder, c'était un peu comme un avant goût de Paradis. La jeune fille ressemblait à un ange, douce, gracieuse, souple, ses mouvements étaient fluides et en parfaite harmonie avec le reste de son corps.

La jeune femme portait une jupe short noire, un débardeur en cuir noir et dos nu et ouvert au niveau du décolleté, une manche à résilles noires et des guêtres noires. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Ces derniers temps elle aimait porter cette tenue pour danser, mais elle aimait varier les styles, un peu comme lui quand il décidait de changer de style de vêtements et de coiffure.

Akane l'aperçut et lui sourit mais ne s'arrêta pas de danser. Ne voulant pas perturber sa concentration, il se contenta de la regarder encore un peu et quand elle eut fini sa danse, il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça tendrement. Puis il se détacha d'elle et l'admira. La jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment changé en 3 ans, elle avait juste un peu grandit et s'était affinée. Seule différence, la coiffure. Elle avait le même type de coupe de cheveux mais en plus court et plus dégradé et elle avait troqué sa couleur noire pour une couleur chocolat qui lui allait très bien. Elle avait gardé son piercing au nombril et celui à sa lèvre. Toshiya n'était pas trop fan des piercing, mais il aimait bien celui d'Akane et devait avouer que si on lui enlevait, ce ne serait plus pareil.

La jeune fille lui sourit et sentant son petit ami approcher son visage du sien leva la main pour enlever son piercing à la lèvre car Toshiya n'aimait pas trop l'embrasser quand elle le portait mais le jeune bassiste lui prit la main et l'embrassa doucement. Akane s'en étonna d'ailleurs car elle savait qu'il détestait le contact froid du métal contre sa bouche. Le baiser terminé, Toshiya la regarda et lui sourit.

-Salut.

-Salut. Totchi ça ne va pas ?

-Si pourquoi ?

-Tu m'as embrassée alors que j'avais mon piercing.

-C'est juste que j'avais trop envie de te voir, tu me manquais. Fit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Akane répondit à son étreinte.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi Totchi. C'est Shinya qui t'a dit que j'étais ici ?

-Oui. Tu dansais sur Mylène Farmer ?

-Oui. C'est une danse en groupe, mais c'est moi qui ai demandé à faire une danse dessus. Comme je sais que Shinya aime cette chanteuse, je me suis dit que ça lui ferait plaisir.

-Tu as bien fait. Sourit Toshiya

-Tu fais quoi ce midi ? On peut manger ensemble si tu veux. Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu un moment tous les deux.

-Ah je suis désolé j'ai une répétition cet après midi.

-Oh…

-Mais je peux venir te chercher ce soir pour qu'on aille manger un bout quelque part et après on ira chez moi qu'en dit tu ? Fit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-D'accord ! Fit elle en souriant. Tu finis à quelle heure ?

-19h30.

-Ok. Alors tu n'as qu'à venir me chercher chez moi vers 20h. Ca te va ?

-Bien sûr. Bon j'y vais sinon je vais être en retard et je vais encore me faire engueuler par Kaoru.

-Et il ne faut pas attiser la colère du grand leader sama. Se moqua-t-elle.

-S'il t'entendait. Fit Toshiya en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon allez j'y vais.

-D'accord moi je vais encore répéter un peu avant d'aller me manger un truc.

Toshiya l'embrassa longuement et avant de sortir, il se retourna.

-Akane ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Toshiya réprima un soupir de déception. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait mais elle ne lui avait jamais dit. Bon d'accord, le nombre de fois ou elle avait répondu par un « moi aussi » mais jamais par un « moi aussi je t'aime » et surtout jamais elle n'avait prit l'initiative de lui dire ces trois mots qui lui feraient tant plaisir.

_**8888888888888888888**_

Le bassiste entra dans le local de répétition après avoir salué un gars du staff. Avant d'entrer dans la salle, il pria pour qu'il n'y ait pas que Die qui soit là. Il regarda sa montre, il avait 10 minutes d'avance. Kyo ne serait pas là, il était toujours en retard. Kaoru non plus, il arrivait toujours pile à l'heure. Même chose pour Shinya, par contre il ne savait pas pour Die. Le cœur battant, il ouvrit doucement la porte. Dans la salle se trouvait… le guitariste roux en train d'accorder sa guitare branchée sur un ampli et rechangeant un corde de sa guitare.

-« Et merde » Pensa Toshiya

Die releva la tête vers lui.

-Tiens salut.

-Salut…

-Tu es parti bien vite ce matin je me suis inquiété.

-Je suis désolé. Fit le bassiste en baissant la tête.

Die se leva et alla prendre un médiator dans son étui à guitare quand il sentit deux bras l'entourer et une tête se poser sur son épaule.

-Totchi ?

-Je suis vraiment désolé Die, j'ai eu peur, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Die se retourna et le regarda, restant dans ses bras.

-C'est pas grave va.

-Die. Je ne regrette rien tu sais, je veux rester avec toi. Mais je ne peux pas quitter Akane. Je suis vraiment désolé. Tu dois me haïr maintenant. Die…

-Totchi calme toi. Fit le roux en l'obligeant à le regarder. Ecoute je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde. Je t'aime et je comprends combien tu peux souffrir. Sache que quand tu auras besoin de moi, je serai là.

-Merci Die. Je ne te mérite pas.

-Ca c'est à moi d'en juger. Fit-il en souriant avant de le reprendre dans ses bras. Et puis, je préfère t'avoir à moitié pour moi que pas du tout.

Toshiya se détacha de lui et lui sourit timidement.

-Alors j'ai pas droit à mon baiser du matin ? Fit Die la moue boudeuse.

Totchi accéda à sa requête en posant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser rempli de tendresse. Par manque d'oxygène, ils se détachèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux, front contre front.

-Salut. Fit Die en souriant.

-Salut. Lui répondit Toshiya avec un sourire espiègle.

-J'aime t'embrasser dés le matin petit Tenshi, je crois que je ne pourrai jamais m'en passer.

-Et moi j'aime me faire embrasser comme ça et je crois que je ne pourrai jamais m'en passer. Répondit le bassiste sur un ton joueur.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, plus passionnément cette fois.

-Die… gémit Toshiya. Arrête.

-Hum..

-Imagine si les autres arrivent ? Je te dis pas la tête de Shinya et la réaction de Kyo.

-C'est vrai excuse moi.

Il le lâcha et Toshiya lui fit un sourire d'excuse. Le guitariste retourna sur le canapé pour s'occuper de sa guitare. Tandis que le brun posa sa basse, la sortit de son étui et commença à l'accorder après l'avoir branchée sur l'ampli en attendant les 3 autres membres du groupe.

Kaoru arriva en même temps que Shinya, c'est-à-dire pile à l'heure tandis que Kyo arriva avec… oh miracle ! Seulement 5 minutes de retard. Ce qui lui valut les moqueries de ses amis.

_**888888888888888888**_

La répétition s'était relativement bien passée en ommétant les regards furtifs que Die lançait à Toshiya et les quelques fautes d'accords du bassiste.

Vers 19h 15, Kaoru annonça la fin de la répétition et Toshiya se dépêcha de remballer sa basse. Il fit un signe de la main aux autres avant de sortir du local.

-Totchi… Commença Die.

-Désolé Die, il faut que j'y aille. Fit-il en claquant la porte du local, laissant un Die fixant cette dernière avec le regard d'un chat à qui on aurait volé le poisson qu'il allait mangé sous son nez.

-Bah alors Die qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Le taquina Kaoru.

-Rien.

-Tu rigoles ? On dirait un chat à qui on a volé son poisson. Se moqua le chanteur.

-Ferme là le gremlins. Grommela Die.

-Die. Il se passe quelque chose entre toi et Toshiya ? Demanda le leader qui essayait de retenir Kyo pour l'empêcher de sauter à la gorge du guitariste.

-Non rien du tout.

-Menteur, t'as vu comment tu le couvais des yeux ? Fit Kyo.

Die croisa le regard interrogateur de Shinya. Il se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

-Putain les gars lâchez moi un peu. Fit-il en rangeant rapidement ses affaires et il sortit sans un regard à ses amis.

Il déambula dans le local, cherchant la sortie quand une voix l'appela.

-Die ! S'exclama Kaoru qui courrait à sa suite. Die s'arrêta et Kaoru lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Die tu es sûr que ça va ? Demanda le leader inquiet.

-Oui ça va très bien Kaoru.

Kaoru n'en crut pas un mot mais n'insista pas.

-Si tu avais un problème tu me le dirais n'est ce pas ? Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.

-Je sais. Merci Kaoru, mais ça va je t'assure.

-Si tu le dis. On se voit demain alors.

-Ouais à demain.

_**888888888888888888**_

Après être passé chez lui pour prendre une douche rapide et se changer, Toshiya se dépêcha pour ne pas arriver en retard s'il ne voulait pas subir une série de réprimandes bien senties. Akane détestait quand les gens étaient en retard, elle-même très à cheval sur la ponctualité, elle détestait être en retard. Quoique pendant leur préparation de tournée ou d'album, elle ne disait rien quand il arrivait avec 15 minutes de retard, mais il ne voulait pas abuser de sa patience. Surtout que le mot patience ne faisait pas souvent partie de son vocabulaire surtout une semaine avant un spectacle qui était dans ce cas très important pour elle car elle devait assurer plusieurs solos.

C'est donc avec le sourire en repensant au tempérament bien trempé mais tellement attachant de sa petite amie qu'il se dirigea vers son appartement. Elle lui ouvrit avec le sourire, mais le problème c'est qu'elle était en serviette de bain. Toshiya la regarda puis éclata de rire.

-Quoi ? Fit-elle vexée.

-Rien. C'est juste que ça me fait rire de voir reine du ponctuel être en retard. Quand je dirai ça à Die et aux autres.

-Oui bon ça va, j'ai fini ma répétition en retard et en plus une amie à moi m'a appelée, je l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps et donc j'ai pas vu l'heure passer.

-C'est pas grave. Je peux entrer ?

-Oui bien sûr ! Donne moi un quart d'heure et je suis prête !

-Rien ne presse maintenant.

Akane lui tira la langue pour toute réponse et partit dans sa chambre. Pendant ce temps, Toshiya s'assit sur le canapé du salon et massa sa nuque endolorie. Son regard s'arrêta soudain sur une photo de groupe posée sur un meuble à côté du canapé. Il prit délicatement le cadre et admira la photographie. Elle avait été prise après leur live pour l'album Macabre et Akane avait absolument tenu à immortaliser ce moment qui pour elle avait été inoubliable. La photographie était vraiment réussie. Nul doute qu'Akane avait un certain talent pour la photographie et pour les domaines principaux de l'art mais bien sûr était très modeste quand on vantait ses qualités. Un jour, Kyo avait fait un compliment sur une photo qu'elle avait prise et elle avait répondu que c'était simplement parce que ses modèles étaient très inspirateurs et qu'elle aimait particulièrement ces photos car c'était pour elle des moments gravés dans sa mémoire, bien plus importants que toutes celles qu'on pourrait trouver dans des magasines quelconques.

Toshiya sourit tendrement en caressant le cadre du bout du doigt. Kyo était au milieu avec Kaoru à sa gauche, le tenant étroitement serré par la taille et le chanteur avait un sourire si doux et si heureux qu'il était rare de le voir comme ça. Shinya était à la gauche de Kaoru, souriant timidement avec le bras de Kaoru autour de son épaule. Die était à la droite de Kyo et tenait Kaoru par l'épaule. Enfin tout à droite, il y avait Toshiya qui tenait Die par l'épaule alors que le guitariste le tenait par la taille en faisant un sourire colgate. Le bassiste se demanda si Die était déjà amoureux de lui à cette époque. Son cœur se serra en repensant au guitariste comme à chaque fois ces derniers temps. Il l'aimait vraiment, mais quand il pensait à lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable vis-à-vis d'Akane.

-Ca y'est je suis prête. Fit une voix qui la fit sursauter. Tu vois j'ai mis moins de 15 minutes pour me préparer.

-Normal tu t'étais déjà coiffée et heureusement d'ailleurs car sinon j'aurai dû attendre encore au moins une heure.

-Non mais t'as fini d'être désagréable ? Fit-elle d'une voix boudeuse.

Le bassiste éclata de rire et se retourna pour s'excuser mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Akane portait sa tenue préférée, c'est-à-dire, un pantacourt en jean bleu clair délavé et un débardeur noir qui lui arrivait au niveau du nombril. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel débardeur, il y'avait écrit en argenté et rose Sex and Rock And Roll de plusieurs polices différentes. Une ceinture faite de chaînes argentées complétait sa tenue ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures noires ouvertes à talons hauts.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Fit la jeune fille en croisant les bras et le regardant, l'air débutatif.

-Tu es magnifique.

-N'exagère pas. Fit-elle en souriant. Tu dis ça juste parce que c'est ta tenue préférée.

Toshiya s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Mais tu l'es pour moi et c'est le principal non ?

-Si tu veux. Fit-elle en se détachant. Tu es vraiment sûr que ça va ?

-Bien sûr pourquoi ?

-Tu ne serais pas en train de me mentir par hasard ?

-Mais bien sûr que non !

-Je sais pas. Tu es bizarre. Tu es bien trop câlin, comme si tu avais quelque chose à te pardonner.

-Mais non enfin ! Excuse moi de te montrer que tu m'as manqué et excuse moi de souffrir du fait qu'on ne puisse pas se voir souvent en ce moment! Ce qui n'est visiblement pas réciproque. S'énerva-t-il. Bon je m'en vais si je te dérange tant que ça.

Le bassiste se retourna avec l'intention de sortir de l'appartement mais Akane le stoppa en le rattrapant par la taille.

-Excuse moi Totchi. Je ne voulais pas te vexer. Ca fait juste bizarre. Je ne m'en plains pas au contraire. A moi aussi tu m'as manqué et je suis vraiment très contente qu'on ait enfin un moment à nous.

Toshiya se calma aussitôt et se retourna.

-Non c'est rien. C'est moi qui m'excuse.

-C'est la préparation de l'album qui te bouleverse à ce point ? Demanda Akane.

-Plus ou moins.

-Bon alors on va manger et tu m'en parlera d'accord ?

-Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes. Je veux qu'on passe une bonne soirée.

-Depuis quand tes problèmes me dérangent-ils ? Au contraire, je veux te soutenir et je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir fait avant. Et puis…. Ajouta-t-elle avec une voix féline. On peut parfaitement passer une très bonne soirée quand on sera chez toi.

-Coquine va ! Fit-il en riant.

-Comme si ça ne te plaisait pas.

-C'est vrai.

_**8888888888888888888**_

Toshiya et Akane dégustaient leur plat respectif dans le restaurant préféré du bassiste.

-Alors si tu me racontais un peu ? Demanda Akane en mangeant un de ses nems à la crevette.

-Ben en fait, ce n'est pas spécialement la préparation de l'album qui me stresse le plus mais plutôt le clip que l'on doit tourner.

-Celui pour Obscure ?

-Hai.

-Shinya m'en a parlé. Il parait qu'il est un peu… bizarre

-Un peu ? Il est complètement glauque oui ! S'exclama Toshiya en ne faisant pas attention aux gens qui le regardaient. Je le retiens moi Kyo avec ses idées tordues.

-Totchi calme toi ! Fit-elle en lui prenant la main.

-Excuse moi. Mais tu verrais ça. Toute la journée on doit jouer entre des espèces de cadavres en putréfaction, sans compter les Geishas qui vomissent du sang et qui sont pâles comme la mort. C'est vraiment malsain comme ambiance.

-Tu n'as pas essayé d'en parler à Kaoru ?

-Evidemment mais Kyo a mis son grain de sel en disant que ça allait parfaitement avec les paroles de la chanson. Je vais lui en foutre moi des paroles de chansons avec des gens qui vomissent du sang !

-Mais le tournage en groupe est bientôt terminé non ?

-Oui, il reste encore demain. Et après on doit faire les prises de vues individuelles.

-Ben tu vois, tu as passé le pire et tu t'en es sorti comme un chef. Shinya m'a dit que tu devais porter un grand manteau noir et que tu te transformais en une horde de chauves souris.

-Oui.

-Et les autres ils font quoi ?

-Die se bouffe le cœur et Kaoru… brrr je préfère ne pas y penser et puis Kyo… beurk quelle horreur et Shinya a plusieurs bras.

-Je pense que tu devrais être redevable auprès de Kaoru.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je pense que même s'il est l'amant de Kyo, il a écouté ce que tu avais à lui dire et il a sûrement dû demander aux metteurs en scène de ne pas te faire faire quelque chose de trop… glauque.

-Ah oui c'est peut-être ça !

-J'en suis quasiment certaine. Tu sais, même s'il ne le montre pas trop, il pense beaucoup à vous et à votre confort tu vois ?

-C'est vrai.

-En attendant, je te conseille d'aller chaque jour complètement détendu à chaque répétition, tu supporteras beaucoup mieux la pression. C'est ce que je fais avant mes spectacles de danse.

-Et je fais comment d'après toi ?

-Simple, le meilleur moyen c'est le massage.

-Hein ?

-Oui, un massage tous les soirs je t'assure ça marche parfaitement bien. Mais attention pas n'importe quel massage, je te propose de te le montrer ce soir et je suis sûre que le lendemain tu seras entièrement détendu.

-Mais comment veux tu me le faire tous les soirs ? En plus de l'album qui va sortir après le clip d'Obscure, on va être en tournée dans tous le pays. Je ne te vois pas te balader avec nous pendant un mois.

-Bien sûr que non idiot. Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Die.

Toshiya faillit recracher sa bière. Pourquoi parlait-elle de Die ?

-Pourquoi tu me parles de Die ?

-Parce c'est de Die dont tu es le plus proche non ?

-Oui mais… Comment veux tu qu'il me masse ?

-Je passerai un soir pour lui apprendre. Je ne pense pas qu'il refusera. Si ça peut te calmer.

-Et comment vas-tu lui apprendre ? Pas sur toi j'espère ?

-Ben si pourquoi ?

-Mais je veux pas moi…

-T'es bête ! Que veux tu qu'il me fasse ? Je ne le ferais pas si je n'avais pas une entière confiance en lui !

-« Tu m'en diras tant » Pensa amèrement Toshiya.

-Et je te jure qu'après tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux. Fit Akane en souriant.

Toshiya la regarda avec des yeux ronds. On aurait dit qu'elle le jetait d'elle-même dans les bras du guitariste.

-Oui bon c'est vrai, je pourrais mieux faire mais là je n'ai vraiment pas le temps et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Ca me bouffe de ne pas pouvoir t'aider plus, alors je laisse la main à Die. Je sais que tu tiens à lui et vice versa, il fera tout pour que tu te sentes bien, je lui fait confiance.

Toshiya la regarda, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'elle était en train de raconter.

-Je suis désolée, je ne veux pas que tu croies que ça me dérange de t'aider. Au contraire, tu sais combien je tiens à toi. Fit-elle la mine complètement défaite.

-Hey chérie calme toi. Je sais parfaitement que tu fais tout ça pour moi. Je t'en remercie, ça va déjà mieux ce soir, je t'assure.

-Vrai ?

-Vrai de vrai, allez fais moi un sourire. Akane lui sourit doucement. Je préfère ça Aka-chan. Fit-il en souriant. Au fait qui te faisait ces massages à toi ?

-Mon ex-petit ami qui est vraiment un excellent masseur, il a des doigts de féé. Elle éclata de rire sous les yeux offusqués de Toshiya. Mais non c'est Shinya. Il n'y a que lui qui a le droit de me toucher à part toi.

-Oui ben, à partir de maintenant, tu vas me l'apprendre ce massage pour que ce soit moi qui le fasse. Même si j'aime beaucoup Shinya, je ne vais pas le laisser te tripoter non mais !

Akane sourit devant la mini crise de jalousie de son petit ami quand ils furent interrompus par une sonnerie de téléphone.

-C'est le mien. Fit Toshiya en décrochant sans regarder l'écran de son téléphone qui affichait le nom de son correspondant. Moshi moshi ? Toshiya desu !

-Totchi ? Fit une voix incertaine à l'autre bout du fil.

Le bassiste perdit un instant contenance mais se reprit bien vite.

-Ah Die… Ca va ?

-Ca va. Je me demandais ce que tu faisais ce soir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je… J'aimerais qu'on se voie si possible. Tu peux passer chez moi ?

-Ah je suis désolé Die… Je… Je suis avec Akane. Avoua-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Ah…

-Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Non non c'est pas grave. Bon ben on se voit demain à la répétition alors.

-Oui à demain et bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit. Totchi ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Et il raccrocha.

**A SUIVRE**


	3. Chapter 3

Toshiya somnolait, confortablement allongé sur le lit de Die. Il avait décidé de passer la nuit chez son amant, il avait alors prétexté à Akane qu'il était fatigué et qu'ils ne pouvait pas se voir. Il s'en voulait d'avoir mentit à la jeune fille, mais il avait négligé le roux et il avait vraiment besoin de sa présence rassurante.

Die ne dormait pas, il était bien là, allongé contre l'homme qu'il aimait, la tête posée sur sa poitrine, il lui caressait le ventre à travers son T shirt. Toshiya sourit en caressant les cheveux de Die. Il se sentait vraiment bien avec lui… Un peu trop même…

Die leva la tête et unit tendrement ses lèvres aux siennes.

-Je suis heureux que tu sois là.

-Moi aussi, je me sens bien ici.

Die sourit et le serra contre lui. Ils passèrent quelques minutes à se câliner quand Toshiya rompit finalement le silence.

-Dis voir Die ?

-Oui ?

-Comment ça s'est passé ta séance de « massage » avec Akane ?

Die plongea la tête dans le cou de son bassiste et murmura.

-Oh ne m'en parle pas ! Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi gêné de ma vie.

-Je suis désolé.

-C'est pas grave. Mais je t'assure quand elle a débarqué chez moi et qu'elle m'a expliqué la chose, j'ai vraiment cru que c'était une blague. Mais quand elle m'a montré son tube de crème, j'ai vu qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

-Oui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a prit de te demander ça. Elle est bizarre parfois.

-Bah c'est peut-être l'influence de Kyo. Sourit le guitariste. En tout cas, elle a la peau vachement douce, ça doit être super agréable de la caresser.

-Eh ! Je ne te permets pas ! S'offusqua le bassiste.

-Pardon, mais je dis ce que je pense. Fit Die avec une moue boudeuse. Mais quand même qui aurait cru que ta petite amie te jetterait presque dans les bras de ton amant. Tenta-t-il de plaisanter. Toshiya ne rit pas du tout car il décela dans la voix du guitariste une pointe de rancœur et de tristesse.

-Je suis désolé. De toutes façons que pouvait-il dire d'autre ?

-Ne t'excuse pas je te dis. Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Et puis j'ai accepté cette situation alors tu n'as pas à t'en sentir responsable, ce n'est pas comme si tu m'y avais obligé.

-Merci tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Fit le bassiste en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

-De quoi ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Ton mal être vis-à-vis du clip et tout ça ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis ton amant secret que je n'ai pas le droit de savoir ! Tu n'allais pas bien, et tu ne me disais rien alors que j'étais fou d'inquiétude de te voir sur le point de t'évanouir à chaque pas quand on était dans ce studio !

Toshiya s'assit et attrapa Die dans ses bras.

-Arrêtes je t'en supplie arrêtes !

-Pardon…

-Je suis si désolé Die ! Je… Je sais pas pourquoi je ne t'en ai pas parlé ! J'ai pensé que peut-être une personne extérieure à tout cet univers serait plus apte à me comprendre… Mais c'est surtout que je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça… Je pense que tu souffres suffisamment de cette situation.

-J'en ai rien à faire, je t'aime et te voir comme ça me fait vraiment du mal, encore plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer !

-Pardon…

-C'est pas grave… Mais promets moi qu'à partir de maintenant tu m'en parleras.

-Je te le promets.

Die soupira et continua de le câliner tout en réfléchissant à comment il ferait pour supporter le plus longtemps possible cette situation dont il n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait pourtant à peine deux mois que cela durait, mais il avait l'impression que ça faisait des siècles.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-A rien de spécial. Je me demandais pourquoi tu te sentais aussi mal vis-à-vis du clip.

-Je n'en sais trop rien, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé la vue du sang et puis même si j'aime regarder des films d'horreur je n'aimerais pas spécialement me retrouver avec un zombie à côté de moi… Et puis en plus cette horrible Geisha toute dégoulinante de sang a un faible pour moi, y'a qu'à voir comment elle me regarde ! C'est répugnant ! S'écria-t-il en frissonnant.

-Allons, elle n'est pas si horrible que ça quand tu lui enlèves le sang et son maquillage. Sourit Die.

-Je n'en sais rien, je n'y ai jamais fait attention. Il n'y a que toi qui comptes pour moi.

-_Et elle. _ Pensa Die amèrement. Mais pourtant on a fait des clips plus dégueulasses que ça quand même. Regarde celui de Raison d'Etre ou encore Zan.

-Je sais mais… Celui là ne me revenait vraiment pas. J'espère qu'on n'aura pas à en faire d'autres dans le genre là. Grimaça-t-il la mine dégoûtée.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, si Kyo a une autre idée de ce genre, il va entendre parler de moi. Il a pas droit de traumatiser mon pauvre petit bassiste comme ça, sinon je vais me venger et j'en ai rien à foutre qu'il soit l'amant de Kaoru ou pas. Je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse souffrir, même si je ne peux pas le montrer !

-T'es vraiment adorable Die !

-Non, je suis amoureux…

Toshiya sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau et s'allongeant sur lui. Soudain, il eut un flash et lâcha les lèvres de Die.

-Die, on est quel jour ?

-Samedi pourquoi ?

-Et il est quelle heure ?

-16h30…

-MERDE on est en retard !

-Hein ? Pour quoi on est en retard ?

-POUR LE SPECTACLE D'AKANE IDIOT !

-Et merde…

_**8888888888888888**_

-Mais c'est pas vrai, ils foutent quoi ces deux là ! S'énerva Kyo.

-En plus leurs portables sont éteints. Fit SHinya.

-Ces deux là mijotent quelque chose. Fit le petit chanteur.

-Comme quoi ? Demanda Kaoru, adossé au mur, fumant une cigarette.

-Je sais pas… Die est vraiment bizarre et Totchi je t'en parle même pas, en plus ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble c'est pas net.

-Sans vouloir te vexer chéri. Ils ont toujours été fourrés ensemble.

-Mais là y'a un truc qui cloche, avant Die ne couvait pas Toshiya comme ça !

-Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? Demanda Shinya.

-J'en sais trop rien, mais il n'y a qu'à regarder la façon dont Die regarde Toshiya pour voir qu'il ressent plus que de l'amitié pour lui.

-Tu crois que… ? Demanda Kaoru.

-Non ! Toshiya est avec Akane ! Il ne lui ferait jamais ça ! S'écria Shinya.

-Moi je dirais plutôt qu'il pourrait parfaitement le faire, mais que si tu l'apprenais tu pourrais le tuer. Persifla Kyo.

-Tu penses vraiment que Toshiya pourrait coucher avec Die ? Demanda le guitariste.

-Je ne sais pas trop, mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas trop de lui.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ? Demanda SHinya.

-Vous savez aussi bien que moi que Totchi est un mec adorable, mais qu'il a un vrai cœur d'artichaut alors…

-Tu es très observateur Kyo. Fit Kaoru en le regardant attendris.

-Je prends soin de mes amis c'est tout. Fit le chanteur en se blottissant dans les bras de Kaoru.

-Eh les amoureux, n'en profitez pas pour vous lécher la pomme, j'aime pas tenir la chandelle ! S'exclama Shinya. Et puis on parlait de Toshiya là, pas du sens de l'observation de Kyo.

Soudain Die et Toshiya arrivèrent essoufflés.

-A quand même ! Où étiez vous ? Demanda Kaoru.

-On est désolé… J'ai dû passer chez Die avant de venir et… et on a pas vu l'heure passer. Fit Toshiya, se tenant les genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

Shinya lança un drôle de regard à Die tandis que Kaoru chuchota à l'oreille de Kyo qu'en effet il y'avait quelque chose de bizarre…

-Bon c'est pas grave, l'essentiel c'est que vous soyez là. Dépêchez vous un peu si vous voulez qu'on trouve des places assises. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et évidemment, il n'y avait plus 5 places assises côte à côte vers l'arrière de la salle.

-Evidemment, si ces deux zouaves n'étaient pas arrivés en retard. Grommela Kyo.

Par contre il y'avait trois places libres et deux un peu plus loin. Ils se résignèrent donc à prendre celles là.

-Mais comment on se regroupe ? Demanda Kyo.

-C'est simple, vous trois vous allez là et moi je vais avec Die. Fit Toshiya en l'entraînant vers le fond de la salle, sans laisser le temps au chanteur de répliquer quoique ce soit.

Toshiya s'assit et Die resta debout quelques instants, le regardant d'un air un peu étonné. Le bassiste lui sourit.

-Alors tu viens t'asseoir ?

-Hein ? Euh oui oui ! Fit le guitariste en prenant place à côté du brun. Dès qu'il s'assit, les lumières s'éteignirent, plongeant la salle dans l'obscurité.

Une musique orientale s'éleva, émerveillant Kyo et Shinya. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, ils adoraient ce style de musique. Plusieurs danseuses, vêtues avec des costumes de bayadères apparurent sous la lumière des projeteurs. Toshiya reconnu Akane, qui se trouvait au centre, tête baissée. Elle commença des mouvements de bras, effectuant une danse langoureuse. Les autres danseuses autour d'elle la suivirent dans une parfaite synchronisation. Le bassiste avait le regard rivé sur la silhouette de sa petite amie qui se mouvait gracieusement au rythme de la musique.

Die le remarqua et baissa la tête. Il avait beaucoup de mal à supporter de voir Toshiya la regarder avec des yeux si amoureux. Mais, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à la jeune fille, ce n'était pas sa faute. Elle n'était au courant de rien de toutes façons…

Soudain, le guitariste sentit une main chaude et douce se poser sur la sienne et la serrer tendrement. Die releva la tête et fixa Toshiya qui regardait toujours la scène, mais dont les joues s'étaient colorées de rouge. Le roux se sentit un peu mieux et s'installa plus confortablement sur son siége.

_**888888888888888**_

Une heure et demi plus tard, les 5 membres de Dir En Grey attendaient la jeune danseuse. Quand elle sortit, Kyo lui sauta dessus.

-Voilà notre reine du spectacle !

-Rho t'exagères.

-Mais non je t'assure que c'était toi la meilleure ! Surtout pendant la danse bizarre où tu faisais ton solo, tu étais magnifique on aurait dit un ange déchu !

-Kyo et ses compliment bien à lui. Sourit Toshiya.

-Mais quoi ? Je le pense en plus !

-On sait bien que tu le penses. Fit Kaoru. C'est juste que tu as toujours une drôle de façon de les présenter. Il faut vraiment bien te connaître pour savoir que c'est des compliments.

-Mais moi, ça me va très bien comme ça. Ca me fait même très plaisir. Fit Akane en enroulant un bras autour de la taille de Kyo.

-Enfin quelqu'un qui me reconnaît à ma juste valeur ! S'exclama le blond.

-Oui oui si tu veux. Fit Kaoru nonchalamment.

-Bon allez tu la lâches un peu. Fit Toshiya en prenant la danseuse par l'épaule. Tu as été fantastique ma chérie.

-Merci.

-Et tu sais que pour moi, tu n'as pas besoin de danser pour être un ange. Fit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Die, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de les voir roucouler, se retira pour aller aux toilettes. Il alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage et se fixa dans le miroir. Son reflet avait un air fatigué. C'est vrai qu'il ne dormait pas beaucoup ces derniers temps. Surtout les nuits que passait Toshiya avec Akane. Il serra les dents pour s'empêcher de pleurer, il ne voulait pas arriver avec les yeux rouges et inquiéter Toshiya.

-« pfff tu parles… Quelle inquiétude ? Quand elle est là, je n'existe plus… » Pensa amèrement le roux.

Soudain deux bras enlacèrent sa taille et l'obligèrent à se coller à un torse assez bien connu du guitariste.

-Totchi… Fit-il en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

-Pardon…

-Mais de quoi voyons ?

-De ça…

Die se retourna et obligea le bassiste à le regarder.

-Ecoute Totchi, ce n'est pas de ta faute, ni de la sienne. C'est moi qui ai décidé de vivre cette situation et je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu ne prononces jamais son prénom quand on est tous les deux ?

-…

-Serre moi dans tes bras.

Die accepta et le serra contre lui.

-Dis… On passe la soirée ensemble ? Osa demander Die.

-Je suis désolé… J'ai promis à Akane qui je passerai la soirée avec elle.

-Oh…

-Je suis vraiment désolé…

-Non je comprends.

Toshiya ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression que Die ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Si tu veux je t'appellerai dans la soirée.

-Comme tu veux…

Toshiya l'embrassa langoureusement avant de quitter les toilettes. Mais avant de partir, il se retourna vers son amant, lui adressant un regard désolé.

-Je t'aime.

-Oui moi aussi.

Le bassiste partit, laissant Die dépité et brisé.

A SUIVRE


End file.
